Create Your Huntress
by HuntressofArtemis39
Summary: Hello! This is a chance to create your own Huntress of Artemis! Gods I sound like a TV commercial... Anyway here is what you do: Take a quiz, send in your character, and be in my story featuring the hunters...Easy right? Click this link and tell me!CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

Hello Ladies! I got some news for you! At this moment in time you can become a Hunter of Artemis...Why would you want to do this? Because...  
>1.) You get immortality<br>2.) You are boy free!  
>3.) You get to hunt forever<br>4.) You get enhanced abilities  
>5.) You get a pet!<br>Awesome right? Know that when you become a hunter you will be put in several stories of mine revolving around the hunters and their adventures. HOWEVER! We can't just randomly accept people into the hunt! How wrong is that? So there is a couple quizzes you need to take. Take the quiz, send it in, in a review and if Lady Artemis likes your answers you go onto the next round(There is only three :P)!

Soooo...here is the quiz! When you review put the letter and then if you want to go above and beyond you can out the reason why you selected that answer... Remember to answer HONESTLY...and trust me when I say Lady Artemis WILL know whether or not you have been honest with her.

1.) A _boy _walks by you...What do you do?

A.) Ignore him  
>B.) Smile and wave politely<br>C.) Glare at him  
>D.) Attack him<br>E.) Kiss him...Artemis will never know.

2.) You are walking to camp when Lady Artemis makes a wrong turn! You...?

A.) Say nothing...  
>B.) Watch and don't question it. Lady Artemis always knows what she is doing.<br>C.) Start walking the correct way, leaving the rest of the group behind.  
>D.) Timidly ask her if this is the correct way.<br>E.) Quietly ask My Lady if they are going the right way  
>F.) Scream at her that she is dumb and that she obviously went the wrong way.<p>

3.) Apollo stops by to see...?

A.) His baby sister! You'll go get her right away.  
>B.) You of course! Shh...<br>C.) His older sister. You have a quick chat with him before getting her.  
>D.) Lady Artemis AKA his older sister. You tell him to stay away from the hunters while you go get her.<br>E.) Another one of the hunters...You sock him in the nose.

4.) You catch one of the hunters KISSING a _boy_...What do you do?

A.) Tell Lady Artemis no questions asked!  
>B.) Break-up the make-out fest and talk to the Hunter in question.<br>C.) Say nothing...It is none of your business anyway.  
>D.) Scream and shout! That was YOUR boyfriend!<br>E.) Say nothing but talk to the Hunter later and then tell My Lady what happened.

5.) A daughter of APHRODITE has joined the hunt! You...?

A.) Comepletely ignore her! How can the slut be here?  
>B.) Welcome her with open arms.<br>C.) Stay back and observe. For her to be welcomed, she must earn it.  
>D.) Attack her! How dare she come near you and your family!<br>E.) Ask her for dating tips...What? You can have a social life!

6.) A boy walks up and KISSES you! Your reaction?

A.) Kiss him back!  
>B.) Kill him!<br>C.) Inform Lady Artemis!  
>D.) Punch him in the face and start yelling until the rest of the hunt comes.<br>E.) Stand there frozen in shock.

7.) It is time to hunt! You are...?

A.) Tracking  
>B.) KillingShooting  
>C.) Observing<br>D.) Slinking behind  
>E.) Socializing<p>

8.) One of your hunters is in trouble! A hellhound has attacked her! You...?

A.) Go after her of course!  
>B.) Watch and wait. She is hunter, let HER handle this. If she dies than she is not strong enough anyway.<br>C.) Call the rest of the hunt and wait for Lady Artemis's instructions.  
>D.) Call Lady Artemis then go after the girl.<br>E.) A hellhound? Where? Oh the one attacking her? That's ok. You didn't like her anyway.

9.) APHRODITE! You...?

A.) Run and scream  
>B.) Yell at her to go away<br>C.) Ask her for love advice  
>D.) Get My Lady and tell her that...that- that THING is here!<br>E.) Walk away without a word

10.) A boy has one of the hunters at gunpoint and tells you he won't let her go until you agree to lose your virginity to him. You...?

A.) He's hot! Do what he says!  
>B.) Watch in horror as he kills one of your sisters.<br>C.) Agree to his terms reluctantly  
>D.) Pretend to agree but when he lets her go run away (there is a fiftyfifty chance of this actually working without him catching you).  
>E.) Punch him in the face. Who cares about the girl?<p>

Listen closely! So here is what you do: Send in the answers along with JUST YOUR NAME! Nothing more. If you want to explain WHY you picked those answers that would be nice too... Understand? Well...Go on then!

A/N: Damn me...I have another story in progress but I just COULD NOT resist posting this :P So here is the deal. I will update this often BUT once I pick out all my Huntresses then you'll guys will have to wait a couple weeks till' the actual story comes out :P don't worry, if you make I'll PM you!


	2. Chapter 2 Second Round

Congratualtions! If your name is below you have made it onto the next round of becoming a huntress. Now listen closely because this will only be said once: There are ranks among the Hunters of Artemis. One Lieutenant, five huntresses, four hunters in training, and three rookies. If you name is beside it then you are in the running. Here are the results-

Ranks:

Lieutenant (1 will be picked): Evelyn (**RainingStrawberries**), Sophia Vladyka (**Rosewolf Cahill**), Selene Starling (**1st Hunter of Artemis**)

Huntresses (5 will be picked): Skye Falls (**Shadow The Black Phoenix**), Sophie Collins (**Thousand Sakura**), Kata (I think that's her name :P) (**I'mBringingDownTheThunder**), Titania Ivy (**XxGothykxX**), Roshan Davis (**bestgyrl**), Melanie Rose **(CharmyXcream14**), Eve Brooks (**SlightlySane443**).

Hunters in Training (4 will be picked): Lily (**iluvcoffee123**), Thea (**Aphroditie girl**), Jamine hernandez (**Archer**), Shannon (**Shannon**), Caryna Lauren Neil (**purplewolfsoda**), Holly Lonzo (**ZoeNightshadeRocks**).

Rookies (3 will be picked): Demi (**mosspath of riverclan 030**), Maia (**magicdemi-god223**), Alexis (**rlb190**), Morgan Zhyler (**Percy's Favorite Sister**), Juliet Charlie Viel (**misszayy)**

* * *

><p><span>Moving on. So My Lady needs more information to decide who will be in her hunt. Here is the form-<span>

**Name:** Full Name please.

**Nickname:** What you prefer to be called.

**Age:** The age you were turned into a huntress (Ages 8-23)

**Year:** Year you were turned into a huntress...Could be in ancient times, the thirteen hundreds, or now...If you ask nicely then you coming to the hunt could be part of the story.

**Species:** Nymph, Demigod, mortal, what are you? If you are a demigod who is your parent? Note: It would be nice to have a few different species *cough* hint *cough*

**Appearance:** What do you look like? Body structure? Hair and eye color? Height? Weight? Eye shape? Hair length? Skin tone? Are you ugly or pretty? Information please!

**History:** Tell me about your life. Was it good? Bad? Boring? Exciting? Make sure it is nice and long.

**Why Do You Want to Join?:** Give me a reason. Not just any reason though. Let me into your deepest thoughts. Is it fear? Hope? Change? Why DO you want to join?

**Strengths:** What are you good at? Make sure you stand out to Lady Artemis.

**Weaknesses:** What are horrible at?

**Likes:** This is a time to seperate yourself from everyone else. What do you care about? What do you enjoy?

**Dislikes:** More than a couple please.

**Personality:** Make sure it is YOU...not anyone else. Make sure Lady Artemis can't forget you. Also, try to keep your personality the same from the quiz that was taken before...Why did you think I picked you then?

**Anything Else:** What else should we know about you? Health conditions? Secrets? Stalkers?

* * *

><p>Ok...Now please send that in. There is also some information you should know about the hunt. One being the uniform. You can't just frolick around wearing anything you know. If you do make it to the next round you should make sure you have these clothing items:<p>

-Camo Pants (silver)

-Tank Top (Silver)

-Blue Jeans

-T-shirt (Artemis will give you one later)

-Ski Jackets (Silver)

-Knee length Toga that is silver (For special occasions such as cermonies and such)

-Combat Boots (Black)

-Running shoes

-Fur Jacket (optional)

Also when you join you will be recieving some form of identification of you ranking. Lietenants have the circlets, Huntresses have armbands, hunters in training have necklaces, and rookies have braclets. More information will be given to you in the final round. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello my lovely little reviewers! So moving on, you got the jist of all this right? Now PLEASE gods PLEASE don't make a Mary-Sue...Gods forbid...Anyway If I didn't choose you before then I'm sorry :'( I loved them all but I'm going to the most unique...Like I am now *looks at people submitting*. For those of you still in the running I can not stress enough to make your person comepletely orginal as possible...Make a Nymph, or something. Make a demi-god with a very distanct personality. I don't really care as long as I can remember them! Oh and very important thing to remember: I will update this in about five days TOPS if you do not submit by then you WILL NOT get picked. Sorry, that's life. Cheerio!<strong>

**~HuntressofArtemis39**

**P.S.**

**Know that YOU DO NOT really have to get the clothes. That was just for fun...I know for some of you that is common sense but one of my friends had one of these once and...Ah...She really bought the stuff and sent a picture of it to the author and I was just like 0-0 Lily you did not just do that!**

**P.P.S**

**Hey if you are new here and you still want to see if you can join PM me and maybe we can see if we can work something out :P**


	3. Chapter 3 Third Round

Welcome back! Here are the results so far-

Lietenant: Evelyn (**RainingStrawberries**)

Huntresses: Sky Lily Falls (**Shadow The Black Phoenix**), Selene Starling (**1st Hunter of Artemis**), Caryna Lauren Neil (**purplewoldsoda**), Roshan Alicia Davis (**bestgyrl**), Sophia Boudicca Vladyka (**Rosewolf Cahill**), Melanie Linda Rose **(CharmyXcream14**), Rebecca Jean Winters (**Sharene28**), Sophie Collins (**Thousand Sakura**).

Hunters in Training: Titania Rosaline Ivy (**XxGothykxX**), Demetria Maklen (**mosspath of riverclan 030**), Anna Jaylynn Black (**Daughter-of-Poseidon627**), Diana Marydith (****XxPerliaxFabinaxX**)**,

Rookies: Jamine Marie Hernandez (**Archer**), Thealonia Erin Jackman (**Aphroditie girl**), Jean Maria Torres (**magicdemi-god**), Evadne (**iluvcoffee123**), Juliet Charlie Viel (**misszayy), **Ceopatra Clover (**Wisegirl3**).

**Also, people in my story WILL die or get kicked out...Sorry :( However I have three more huntresses that will come into the story later-**

Violet Winters (**Dreams of Darkness**)

Mikayla Andrea Del Rosario (**I'mBringingDownTheThunder**)

Evelyn Erika Brooks (**SlightlySane443**)

* * *

><p>If you have moved on? Congrats! You have made the Hunters of Artemis. There is only one more thing to do. Within three days you must Review or PM the pledge...<p>

_I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis._

_I turn my back on the company of men, _

_Accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt_

The final posting (which is basically the same list we have now) will be in five days. If Artemis accepts all of you than welcome to the hunt...If not...Good luck.

More Information!

Now that we are almost all settled in here is some more things you need to know. Huntresses and the lietenants get pets. Don't worry Hunters in Training and Rookies will get one too ONCE the move up to being Huntresses and maybe even a Lietenant. What does this mean? Yes. It means some of you may die or get kicked out. That is life, sorry. Anyway here are your choices.

-Birds (white, silver, or brown in color...Mostly Falcons or Hawks)

-Timber Wolves (Friendly to hunters and girls but not to males)

-Hunting Dogs (Such as Weimaraners)

Pick an animal (not if you are a hunter in training or rookie...You'll time will come) and give me their name (all of these animals WILL be girls).

Also jobs will be given. Such as tracker, medical help, and so on and so forth. They will change weekly. Here are some jobs you will be doing-

-Tracker (You will track any animal, monster, or being Artemis asks of you)

-Medical Care (Anyone who is wounded comes to you)

-Trainer (You train the Hunters in training/rookies)

-Animal Control (You will feed, groom, and care for all the animals)

-Cooking duty (You get to help cook the food that week)

-Cleaning duty (You get to pick up the tents, and supplies, hauling them around...Well actually they turn into little square size packages but you still have to carry them around).

There are punishments for certain offenses. Here are some of them.

-For a minor offense such as killing something without giving it a blessing will result in one day of NO hunting...At all.

-For a medorkre offense like running off without telling anyone where you are all will result in being kicked out of the hunters for a week.

-Mojor offenses such as kissing a boy (with your permisson) will result in permanant removal from the hunt.

In the next chapter the final list will be given along with the last bit of information you will need to know before we begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy. Mother. I am not going to repeat the rest of this sentence. I went on FF the other day and you know what I found? 18...18 MESSAGES! And I was just like 0-0...Oh dear gods...I wish I could have accpeted everyone...*sigh* Oh well... You guys should also know that the actual story will come out sometime in the middle of febuary :P I know it is a long time but I want to finish up my other story and also get some good marks on my exams :D Anyway onto another topic...<strong>

**Hey everyone! Nice to see you all! Now I'm still thinking of my beautiful little plot line so any ideas will be welcomed. So far the story is going to include...**

**1.) People joining/leaving the hunt**

**2.) Dying**

**3.) Battles**

**4.) Stays at Camp half-blood**

**5.) Forbidden Romance**

**6.) Kidnappings**

**7.) Gods**

**8.) Televsion**

**9.) And of course hunting :)**

**10.) A WHOLE lot more :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Final List!

Whoo! Done! Alright, final list. Here it is...

Lietenant: Evelyn (**RainingStrawberries**)

Huntresses: Sky Lily Falls (**Shadow The Black Phoenix**), Selene Starling (**1st Hunter of Artemis**), Caryna Lauren Neil (**purplewoldsoda**), Roshan Alicia Davis (**bestgyrl**), Sophia Boudicca Vladyka (**Rosewolf Cahill**), Melanie Linda Rose **(CharmyXcream14**), Rebecca Jean Winer (**Sharene28**), Sophie Collins (**Thousand Sakura**).

Hunters in Training: Titania Rosaline Ivy (**XxGothykxX**), Demetria Maklen (**mosspath of riverclan 030**), Anna Jaylynn Black (**Daughter-of-Poseidon627**), Diana Marydith (****XxPerliaxFabinaxX**)**

Rookies: Jamine Marie Hernandez (**Archer**), Thealonia Erin Jackman (**Aphroditie girl**), Jean Maria Torres (**magicdemi-god**), Evadne (**iluvcoffee123**), Juliet Charlie Viel (**misszayy), **Ceopatra Clover (**Wisegirl3**).

**Also, people in my story WILL die or get kicked out...Sorry :( However I have four more huntresses that will come into the story later-**

Violet Winters (**Dreams of Darkness**)

Mikayla Andrea Del Rosario (**I'mBringingDownTheThunder**)

Evelyn Erika Brooks (**SlightlySane443**)

Mia Valdez (**RowenaForever**)

* * *

><p>Thank you all very much for being here! You are offically Hunters of Artemis sisters! Now that you've done your part in making awesome characters I will do my part in making an awesome story! The first one out will be called..."Sisters of the Moon" (I MIGHT make it a series depending on what happens...) and will basically be about the things said in the last chapter. Just so know that YOU will be making the decisions. Every so often I will PM some of you questions about whether or not your character shouldshould not do something. If you don't answer within three days? You die. I don't mean to scare you and these PM questions WON"T come that often. Just like every month or so. Any questions? Good. Here is some rules you should probably follow-

1.) Respect Lady Artemis at all times

2.) Bless every animal that is hunted and killed

3.) Treat all hunters like family

4.) Do not run off with out telling Lady Artemis where you are going

5.) No boys. Ever

6.) Do not kill without permission

7.) Do not kill any hunters nor pets

8.) Never trust anyone from Camp Half-Blood

9.) Tell someone before you go train

10.) If Lady Artemis is not around treat the Lietenant with ultimate respect.

Good. Now that, that is done...Let the fun begin

Dear New Recruits-

Hello Ladies! Lady Artemis and I have a bit of a surprise for you! We will be putting up a hunters page on my profile that will have the following-

Pictures of all the animals, clothes, and even you (note: I tried my best to make them look like you guys but you will not believe how hard it is!). It will have out motto and basically it is our special page! *Note* I do not have this up YET you'll have to wait a week or so.

* * *

><p>Motto: Quick as a doe, Fierce as a lioness, cunning as snakes, and strong as hunters<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said the story is coming out soon. The offical story is this "Sisters of the Moon". <strong>**It will be posted no later then Febuary. I know that is a long time but I have exams coming up plus a drivers permit test. NOT to mention I want to take some time to actually get to know your characters before writing about them. Sorry :( Congrats again! Hope you enjoy...**

**-PREVIEW- (Just because I won't start the story for a little while I decided to give you a little trailer thingy)**

**There was screaming. Only screaming. It was the horrible sound of pain, yelling, and screaming. Evelyn felt as though every part of her body was going to explode from it. She looked around as smoke swirled around her form, revealing the damage. Debris was piled everywhere, at least knee high and thick. Wood, glass, and cloth spun around her as she made her way to the other end of the battle field. **

**Now it was quiet. Not the peaceful kind though, not the kind where you feel as if everything was relaxed and calm. This was the kind of quiet where your stomach withered and your shoulders stiffened like stone. It was the kind where you just knew what was going to happen yet you just couldn't admit it. **

**"Evelyn." without a second hesitation an arrow was notched and ready to fly at its victim. A young girl, no more than seventeen backed away and Evelyn lowered her bow. There was a long pause of agony. **

**"Evelyn." The girl said again, tears threatening to spill over icy blue eyes and she pointed a shaking finger toward another pile of debris. A knot formed in Evelyn's throat as she walked forward than paused. She looked uncertainly at her fellow huntress and Skye just stared back, her red hair tracked with dirt and blood blowing back behind her.**

**"Where are the others?" she asked quietly and Skye looked down at the ground.**

**"I don't know." she said and her voice cracked. Her eyes closed and she pointed to the pile of debris again "Evelyn...Evelyn...Look." she whispered. Trembling, Evelyn walked forward and moved a piece of wood...Then another...Spiky black hair revealed itself and soon the form of a face was made. **

**A girl laid there, completely motionless. Freckles gently fell onto her face and heavy eyeliner was worn. **

**"Thalia." Evelyn whispered her hand trembling as she reached forward to touch her friend...Her sister. Curse the giants. How could they? **_**How could they**_**?**

**Deep breaths. Deep breaths. No. She couldn't, she couldn't! Not Thalia! Gods no! They won the war but at **_**this **_**cost? **

**The Gaea was lucky she was already gone cause if she wasn't…There would be hell to pay. **


	5. Chapter 5 It is Finally Here!

Well hello my lovely little readers! Well, I have a couple of last announcements that MUST be read.

1.) STORY IS COMING OUT IN ABOUT FIVE MINUTES! Yippee! So...Yeah :)

2.) UPDATES! Are going to be about every two weeks until my schedule calms down...Trust me when I say I'm overwhelmed.

3.) WEBSITE! Ok...So I had a bit of a relapse with my cancer to I was in the hospital for about three weeks with nothing to do. Therefore, I made this lovely little website you guys can go to! If you go to my profile and up near the top press "home page" you'll get there.

4.) POINT OF VIEWS! Alright, so for each chapter I am going to do a different point of view. The order will be random and once I've gone through everyone I'll start the cycle over again.

5.) RANT! Ok, quick rant real fast. So I got one of those reviews asking me to take this down (one of the reasons I'm updating this because I want to tick them off) because it isn't a real story. I ignored it but something bugged me here. ONE- Honestly person? I am OBVIOUSLY going to delete this once my real story is up...Why are you bitching? I mean, other people do this all the time and now I am too. You are not going to stop us by leaving a scary little note there. TWO- Please, if you were to leave a message like that...Get on your damn account. Are you not brave enough to write that under your own name? I wouldn't have been PMing you while kussing you out or anything (not like I'm doing now), I would just ask you politely not to comment on my stories right now...Ok...My rant is done.

6.) Questions? Comments? Concerns? Good! Let's hop to it!


End file.
